


No Such Thing As Too Big (Diavolo x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Size Kink, Toys, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC wants Diavolo to take her virginity
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 47





	No Such Thing As Too Big (Diavolo x F!Reader)

Being with the future King of Hell comes with a lot of responsibilities, some of which are more exciting than others. You had to learn about the Devildom and everything that comes with it rather quickly, and although your brain is overflowing with information lately, there’s still more to unpack here. It’s both mentally and physically exhausting, but what’s worse is that you have rarely any time for each other, because although you’re pretty much always together with him, you’re not always alone. Some days it’s at a point where a quick good morning or random afternoon kiss in the hallway is all you get, and other days you get blocked by meetings with Lucifer that last way longer than they, in your opinion, need to. At this point, you’re probably hanging out more with Barbatos than Diavolo, even outside of ‘Devildom101’ lessons, but hey! At least you’re almost ready to move on to ‘Devildom102’ right?! 

Well, sadly due to all of this has really been lacking in the intimacy part. By now, you’d think you would’ve at least, ya know, had oral sex, or touched each other some more, but the furthest you have gone is a make out session at night that both of you fell asleep in the middle of due to being so exhausted. Really. You both woke up with tongues still shoved down each other’s throats. Kind of funny now that you look back on it now. Anyway, you were determined, not asking, determined to ‘present’ yourself to him tonight. Virgin? Absolutely, but that doesn’t mean you can’t at least attempt to be sexy, right? The worst he can say is no, although you doubt he would. You practically begged for Barbatos to go shopping with you under the disguise that it was ‘“grocery shopping, Diavolo, I just need to get out of these walls”. Why Barbatos? Because he knew exactly what his master liked, down to a T, and you couldn’t imagine anyone better to help you choose some lingerie. Honestly, he advised you against anything too fancy though, seeing as it’s your first time and all, and the fact that too many accessories will probably get torn anyway. 

So now you’re here, in your shared room, which still feels weird to say by the way, and in deep red lingerie that has some black, flowery design on it and a pretty black bow right on the front of your panties. You felt… sexy. You looked sexy. Honestly you’d probably fuck yourself right now, given the chance, but you couldn’t immediately let him see you like this. Grabbing a satin robe to pull over, because Diavolo’s extra and gifts you things like this all the time, you made sure it was tied neatly around the waist, only waiting for him to enter now, which wouldn’t be long. You heard him in the hallways. Heavy footsteps that never failed to make you smile and feel excited all at once. The sight of Diavolo could never be boring to you and you could get lost in his smile, his eyes, his whole being,... for hours, much like you hoped he could get lost in you tonight. “Dear? Are you in here?” Showtime. Kinda. You were seated on the bed, a book in your lap as if you had just decided to have a self care night or something of the sorts, but that’s a lie. “Yeah? What’s up?” 

The door opened, revealing Diavolo’s red hair peeking out from behind it. A smile immediately graces his lips when he sees you, entering the room with a sort of bounce in his step, “hm… you look nice, is that for me?” Of course it’s for you, dork, please, have a seat, “maybe…” You sang the word, standing up with a grin to approach him and wrap your arms around his neck, leaning up so you could kiss him, “maybe? That better be for me!” He’s pouting now, how cute. It’s kind of funny how he’s either hot as hell, literally, or cuter than a damn puppy, both of which just warm your heart, “hm… well, no one else gets to see this as far as I know…” except for Barbatos who gave advice, but Diavolo doesn’t need to know that. “See what?” You stepped back a bit, smiling up at him as you undid the robe, letting it pool around your feet to reveal the lingerie. His eyes immediately fell from yours and onto your body, his tongue darting out to lick over his lips. He’s a man, definitely, and now he has growing needs that you need to take care of. 

“Do you li--! Ah!” You screamed a little when he slammed you onto the bed, his lips immediately crashing onto yours hungrily, “Dear, please, I’m begging you to tell me that this is not just so you can tease me and I actually get to have you tonight…” You couldn’t help the laugh that escapes you, even when he’s trying so hard to kiss against your lips. That was probably the cutest thing you have heard him say in a while, and he says cute things all the time, “yes… of course… I did this for you, Dia…” Your nickname for him always makes him soft and he can’t help but pull back to smile at you with nothing but adoration and love, “my beautiful little princess…” Well now he has you blushing, trying to cover it up with another laugh. “Hm… I’ll take my time. You need to be thoroughly stretched for me.” His hand dips down beside the bed, reaching underneath and you couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, “What are… oh… Oh!” he pulled out a rabbit vibrator that you had never noticed before, “I’ve had this there for a while… If you look, it’s bigger than a normal one, not quite my size, but definitely better than just my fingers.” He leans down to kiss you again, seeing as you’re still caught up on the ‘not quite my size’ part. What does that mean? What kind of giant schlong is he hiding in his pants? 

“I uh..hm…” Your thoughts got lost when he began kissing you again, your hand moving down to unbutton his shirt and free his chest, letting your hands run over it. Although you guys had never officially done anything like this, it felt as if you had known Diavolo for forever, knowing exactly what he likes just as much as he knew you. “Hm… indeed.” He returned your hum, pulling back to run his hands up your sides and really look at you, “you, my dear, are absolutely stunning in this… We should keep it on.” You watched as his hand slid down your stomach and over your panties, cupping your head while his eyes found yours. You gasped softly, feeling him press a finger down over your clothed clit as heat rushed to your face, “Dia…” He hummed again, his eyes slowly clouding with lust, “I like it when you say my name.” But he’ll have you screaming his name soon enough. The way your body looked in that lingerie, the slow but sharp breaths you took in as he rubbed you over your pantie… it all was sent down straight to his clothed cock, which was slowly bulging out in his pants. 

Your hands caressed up his chest again, moving around his neck to pull him down so you could kiss him again, all while his hand dipped below your panties to feel the slickness on his fingers, “So wet already… you’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” God, yes. The amounts of times you’ve daydreamed about this is absolutely ridiculous, but you couldn’t help it, not when he was naturally so appealing. “Yes.. all the time, but you’re always so busy.” He kissed down your neck, nibbling gently against your skin before he breathed out, “I’m sorry, dear… I’ll make it up to you tonight, don’t worry.” You believed him, of course, he never disappointed or gave you a reason not to. A soft moan escaped you when you felt his fingers enter, two at once, which for now you could fit easily. It’s not like you’ve never touched yourself before, after all. Curiosity started to take over as he did so, though, and you dared reach a hand down to cup his bulge, making him grunt. 

Even through his pants, he felt massive. You knew he was probably confined and it would be way bigger once he actually got rid of his clothes, but for right now, what you felt was already enough. “Diavolo… you’re… wow…” He’d be lying if he said that didn’t stroke his ego and he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face, “hm… that feels good, dear, continue… get used to it.” You did as told, rubbing him over his pants as he scissored you open, spreading your walls inside before adding a third finger, around which you clenched, “still good?” You nodded; nothing you couldn’t handle, although his fingers slowed down a bit so you could be sure. Your gaze turned down toward the vibrator before back at him, “use it, Diavolo… I want you to use it…” His eyes locked with yours again, feeling your hand squeeze him almost in need. He nodded pulling his hand away and pushing the vibrator over your panties first, “let’s get you warmed up a bit.”

You almost whined because damnit just use it, but then he turned it on and rolled it over your panties, making you cry out in pleasure when it hit your clit, “h-holy…!” He chuckled, grinning down at you, “ I assure you there’s nothing holy about this, dear.” You wanted to glare at him, had it not been for the pleasure you were feeling, “Diavolo please…!” The sound of you begging almost made him want more, to edge you and have you begging even more…. But he wouldn’t do that to you, not your first time. He moved your panties aside, pushing the vibrator to your entrance, “ready? You’ll feel full…” Not as full as you will feel when he’s inside but… close enough. He slowly pushes it into you, the odd sensation of being stretched and pleasured all at once had you crying out again, gripping his cock tightly while your other hand gripped the sheets, “D-Diavolo...hghn...o-oh..!” Really, you can’t even think straight right now. Was it painful? If it was, you didn’t feel it, not when the top part of the rabbit vibrator was pulsing against your clit. 

He pushed it slowly, making sure to get you used to it, not wanting to overwhelm you, although your gasps and moans of his name had him believing the only thing you were overwhelmed on was pleasure. His golden eyes practically sparkled as he watched you arch up and clench at both him and the sheets, simultaneously wanting to continue to rub him. He moaned softly from your actions, pushing back against your hand. Your body shook a bit, your eyes opening to look at him, “Diavolo… I’m… I’m…” you meant to warn him that the vibrator was close to sending you over the edge but he turned it off right before it could, “no… I would like the honors myself, if you don’t mind?” You whined, groaning in both frustration and desperate need as he pulled it out and you finally felt the stretch from it. You’ll definitely be sore tomorrow. Heavy breaths left your parted lips as you watched him move off the bed to stand, your eyes locked on his first before they followed his hands, which worked to undo his pants, “don’t worry… We’ll go slow.” He dropped his pants first, revealing black boxers which were heavily outlined with his cock. “Diavolo…” his name fell off your lips, your pussy clenching at the thought of what could be underneath as he slowly pulled them down. 

He was fucking massive, definitely not joking about his size. Somewhere inside of you, you knew you should’ve expected that from the future King, but another part of you knew that you had nothing else to compare him to and honestly, anyone would’ve been massive right now. Still, you could feel your body tingle in anticipation as he took a hold of himself and crawled back over you, “do you still want this?” Fuck yes you did. Your hands snuck around his neck again to pull him down, kissing him hungrily and spreading your legs wider for him. Just because this is your first time doesn’t mean you can’t be needy, “yes. Please, take me, Diavolo.” His heart fluttered a bit, as cheesy as that sounds, but the amount of trust and love you had for him right now just felt so good, “I’ll be gentle.” 

His hands moved to push the panties to the side, before he grabbed his cock again, looking down between your legs and slowly rubbing the tip between your folds. He almost felt bad for you because this definitely won’t feel good; he doesn’t have magic vibrations like that vibrator that could suddenly push up against your clit and let the pleasure overshadow the pain. Slowly, he pushed into you, hissing at the tightness, sure that you were hissing as well, but your breath got stuck in your throat, your hand flying up to cover your mouth as you closed your eyes tightly; that vibrator was definitely easier to take. 

He didn’t dare push all the way in, stopping about halfway to look at you, his face turning into one of concern, “are you okay? Talk to me..” You nodded slowly, trying to blink the tears away quickly as you took in a shaky breath, “y-yeah… you’re just so big….” Oof, yeah, you’re definitely stroking his ego right now. He knows. He’s smirking at you and he honestly can’t help it, but he’s still concerned. “Here…” he took one of your hands in his, intertwining your fingers and holding them tightly, “tell me when… or if you want to stop…” “kiss me…” You leaned up before he had time to react, kissing him deeply and trying to distract yourself by battling his tongue. 

He hummed against your lips, getting lost in the kiss and making the mistake of slowly thrusting, making you whimper, “sorry.. I got… I got carried away.” His hips stilled faster than an elephant running into a wall, but you shook your head, “n-no… please move.. Slowly.. And I’ll…” you looked around, finding the vibrator and turning it back on, moving it between your bodies to push up against your clit, “and I’ll… hah…. Distract myself..” your eyes closed as pleasure slowly rushed through you, the feeling of being stretched out mixing with it. 

Slowly, his hips rolled against yours, still iffy about pushing all the way in, but that’s not what matters right now. What matters to him is your pleasure, this is about you after all. “I love it when your face turns into pleasure like that….” his head dips back down, kissing along your neck, “you’re so tiny beneath me…. So tiny around me… so tight..” he breathed out into your ear, making you clench around him. He was massive, big, huge… you can’t even begin to describe what it truly felt like to have him inside of you, now moving with you, expect that you felt full, even without all of him inside. “So good for me… keep pleasuring yourself, dear…” He’s looking down, taking the vibrator from your hands to do the job himself, “actually… I’d at least like to do it….” 

The vibrator rolled over your clit slowly, making you moan loudly and writhe a bit beneath him, your back arching up as your orgasm from earlier seemed to return, “D-Diavolo…!” “sshh.. I know…. Cum for me…” he’s moving slow, not worried about pushing himself over the edge; that can be for another time. Right now, he’s dying to see you cum undone for him. Your hands gripped the sheets again, teeth clenched and eyes shut tightly, “Diavolo…!” His name fell from your lips in a gasp as your body arched off the bed, head hanging back. You rolled your hips against his as your orgasm rushed through you, squeezing and pulsing around him which had him groaning. The sight alone could’ve made him cum but he wasn’t quite there yet, “good girl.. My little flower…” you whimpered again, gasping out as you squeezed him inside, feeling even more stretched from the action. 

He removed the vibrator from your sensitive nub and pulled out of you, sitting back and pulling you across his lap. His hand was on your back supporting you, his other hand around your thighs to hold you close as he kissed you, “are you okay?” You nodded slowly, kissing him back sloppily as you panted heavily, the orgasm almost too much for you, “y-yeah… sorry… you’re just.. Really big..” He chuckled softly, kissing you again before shaking his head, “don’t worry… we have time to get you used to it and me all the way inside.” Your gaze dropped between your bodies at his still hardened cock, “you didn’t cum…” he shook his head again, lifting yours with his hand, “hey… it’s not about me, is it? This is your first time… your pleasure is of utmost importance, not mine.” His words had your face heat up again but you nodded, kissing him again, “thank you…”

You leaned against him, feeling him pull you closer. Your hand snuck down to wrap around his cock, slowly stroking him and making him moan, “dear, you don’--!” “no.. I… let me at least get a feel of it, please…” you looked at him with almost puppy eyes, and he couldn’t help but laugh at that, nodding, “very well…” 


End file.
